


Rocky Road Ice Cream

by dauntless_shadowhuntery



Series: Random AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntless_shadowhuntery/pseuds/dauntless_shadowhuntery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of studying, Dean wants some Rocky Road ice cream. He didn't expect to fight over it with some attractive, blue eyed stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> you both grab for the last pint of ice cream at the supermarket and end up arguing over it au

Dean was in the mood for Rocky Road, so he was going to get it. He deserved it, after a long night of studying for that damned Calculus test. 

A short walk to the local 7-11 later, he was ready to take his prize. 

The only problem was that another dude was grabbing for it as well. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said the guy, who was a fairly attractive dude with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, and looked around Dean’s age. (Dean had known he was bi since freshman year, and had finally accepted that yes, he had been checking those guys out.) The trenchcoat that hung off his shoulders made him only more attractive. 

“It’s fine,” Dean said, but didn’t take his hand off the container. 

The other guy pulled the pint to himself, but Dean tugged it back.

“I’m sorry, it seems that we both want this. But I know for a fact that I touched this first, so please let go.” The guy sounded so formal, but really hot, too. But he wasn’t going to let go of his ice cream anytime soon. 

“Eh, I don’t think so. That’s my ice cream.” 

The guy made another pass for the pint, but Dean held on. Okay, he was starting to get on Dean’s nerves. 

Dean felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to find a little old lady gesturing for them to get out of the way. Dean gave her a polite smile and turned to the guy. “You see? You should just give me the ice cream; let’s not disturb the other customers.” 

“As much as I hate causing a scene, I will if you don’t give me what’s rightfully mine. Hand it over.” 

“Hell no!” 

But then suddenly, the old lady behind Dean walked to where they were standing, and forcefully grabbed the pint they were fighting over. “If you don’t mind me, I’ll take it from both of you.” She then shook her head. “Are you two together?”

“No!” came the answer, in unison. Dean gave the guy a strange look, which was returned. 

The elder shook her head again and chuckled lightly. “Well, you should.” She promptly left, leaving Dean dazed and the other guy as company. 

“I guess that means no Rocky Road for either of us,” Dean started. However much he resented the other guy for preventing him from getting the ice cream, the attraction was still there. 

“I believe so.” 

“Why did you want it anyway?” 

The stranger sighed. “My sister said ice cream was the best remedy for the aftermath of a breakup.” 

“Oh, I’m, uh, sorry.” Not. 

“It’s fine. I never really liked Meg, anyways. And your reasoning?” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. His reason sounded kinda stupid now. “I was studying for a Calc test and I really wanted some Rocky Road. “ He finished with a scoff. “I guess you needed that ice cream more than I did.” 

“Wait, what school do you go to?” 

Dean took a mental step back, but answered. “Jefferson. Why?” 

The guy nodded slightly. “Teacher?” 

“Lopez. And why?” 

“Because my sister has the same teacher. She was studying for a Calc test, too.” 

“Hey, maybe I know her. I’m Dean, by the way.” 

“Anna Novak. My name is Castiel.” 

“Castiel...nice. Mind if I call you Cas?” 

“Not at all. But do you know her?” 

“Yeah, she’s in my period.”

An awkward silence then reigned, before Dean interrupted it again. “You go to Jefferson, too?” 

“Yes, I’m in my senior year.” 

“Cool, I’m a junior.” More awkward silence. This time, though, Cas was the one to say something. “Do you think the Walgreens nearby has Rocky Road?” 

“It’s worth a look.” 

“Why don’t we go together?” 

Dean smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

The walk to the nearby Walgreens was a pleasant one. It was mostly small talk, but Cas was...interesting. Dean couldn’t really pin him down. And Dean couldn’t chalk up his flirty persona for Cas. He felt bare, but safe. It was a strange feeling. 

Walgreens did indeed have enough Rocky Road for the both of them. It was somewhat of a relief. After paying, Dean kept thinking that he hadn’t had enough of Cas. 

“So, you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe during lunch?” He asked, trying to hide the sudden desperation that rose in his gut. No, he hadn’t had enough of Cas. He needed to see more of the dark haired, blue eyed senior. Quite frankly, these thoughts scared him. But he didn’t care. 

“Yes, that’d be delightful. If you want, we could exchange numbers…” Cas almost seemed to draw away from the end of the sentence, as if he was embarrassed to ask. 

“Great, great. And yeah, let’s do that.” 

Cas’s face brightened a little, and a smile played at his lips. 

They exchanged numbers then, and they promised to text that night. 

“Well, see you at lunch, Cas,” Dean said, at the store’s exit. 

“The same to you. Have a safe walk home.” 

Dean laughed, and responded with similar wishes. He didn’t start walking until after Cas started walking, trenchcoat swirling behind him. Yeah, he was pretty interesting. And Dean wanted to find out more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. (Comments are welcomed, but not required. Go on.) 
> 
> So I saw this post on Tumblr, and the first thing I thought was: "I'm going to write all of them." This was the first au on that list, and I'm going to continue from there.
> 
> The post can be found here: http://broomstiks.tumblr.com/post/101617073705/some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating-around-my


End file.
